Libertad
by Nyleve Black Mayfair
Summary: Juntas a las cuales asistir, horarios por cumplir. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus años de aventuras? ¿Cuándo había permitido que el Ministerio lo encerrara en una oficina de cuatro paredes? Harry necesitaba Libertad y ella era el ser más libre que conocía.


**Libertad**

_No existe la libertad, sino la búsqueda de la libertad, y esa búsqueda es la que nos hace libres._

_Carlos Fuentes_

Otro día difícil en la oficina, Harry no podía creer lo cansado que se sentía, y sobre todo no podía lidiar con la idea de haberse convertido en un maldito burócrata con miles de documentos por firmar, juntas a las cuales asistir, horarios por cumplir. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus años de aventuras? ¿Cuándo había permitido que el Ministerio lo encerrara en una oficina de cuatro paredes?

Hermione, solía decirle que todo lo que hacía representaba una mejoría para las nuevas generaciones de magos, y que en vez de quejarse se sintiera orgulloso de su labor.

Ron por su parte lo comprendía, pero a diferencia suya cuando se sentía cansado de la oficina corría a refugiarse a la tienda de bromas de su hermano. Él tenía una escapatoria, y Harry lo envidiaba.

Ginny jamás comprendería el encierro. Ella iba de ciudad en ciudad con su equipo de Quidditch, y cuando regresaba lo único que deseaba era la comodidad de la casa, de lo ordinario, de lo previsto.

No soportaba más, no le importaba que mañana lo culparan por no acabar sus deberes; debía salir de ahí en cuanto antes, si no terminaría explotando.

Le hubiera sido muy sencillo aparecerse en su casa, pero lo que él necesitaba era aire fresco, sentir la brisa de la noche en su cara, es por eso que decidió caminar hacia el parque , sabría que no habría muggles a esas horas, y él podría sentarse en cualquiera de las bancas y limpiar sus pensamientos.

Pero al parecer él no era el único que había decidido ir al parque de madrugada. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver la figura de una delgada mujer, cuyos cabellos dorados volaban a su alrededor por culpa del aire dándole un aspecto de haber salido de un cuento de hadas.

La mujer sostenía un frasco vacío de vidrio, y con delicados movimientos se dedicaba a capturar luciérnagas.

Harry conocía a esa mujer, y como siempre que la veía no podía evitar sonreía, al verla tan libre y tan soñadora como la primera vez que la vio. A él le hubiese gustado quedarse ahí y observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero era muy tarde ella ahora lo saludaba y lo invitaba a acercarse.

-Harry qué gusto, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos. Siempre estás tan ocupado.

-Lo sé Luna, es terrible, pero no hablemos de eso. Mejor dime ¿Qué haces? ¿ atrapando hadas?

-No, no, eso sería tan terrible. Las hadas bajo ninguna circunstancia deben ser atrapadas, si lo haces te condenas a sufrir de por vida.

-¿entonces?

-Entreno mis habilidades atrapando luciérnagas sin magia. Sabes, próximamente iré a Sudamérica en busca de nuevas especies, y la mejor forma de atraparlas es de la manera muggle, la magia altera su condición.

-¿Podrías enseñarme cómo hacerlo?

-Claro, toma este frasco y ahora invítalas a entrar, son algo testarudas, te lo advierto. Al final veremos quien tiene más, las liberaremos, y quien gané le invitará un helado al otro.

Harry por segunda vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sonreír, y sin pensarlo dos veces se entregó por completo a la caza. Luna tenía mayor experiencia, y por mucho le llevaba ventaja, por lo que él no dudo en entorpecer su labor y ella lo tomó como un divertido juego, por lo que pronto, ambos se encontraron riéndose y tirados en el pasto como dos niños de preescolar.

A Harry le dolía el estómago de tanto reír, parecía que toda la risa que no había dejado salir en años hubiera explotado como un volcán en busca de liberación, y la sensación era de lo mejor.

Luna abrió su frasco, y dejó escapar las luciérnagas, quienes agradecidas bailaban en círculos sobre ellos. Harry la tomó de la mano y la invitó a bailar a pesar de que la única música existente eran sus risas. Ella accedió y empezó a hacer gala de sus característicos y únicos movimientos, agitaba sus manos sobre su cabeza, daba pequeños saltos, y giraba sin parar.

Los ojos verdes del joven auror, no podían dejar de mirarla, era sorprendente como a pesar de los años ella jamás había perdido su libertad, jamás le había importando el qué dirían de ella, su único anhelo era la búsqueda de su propia felicidad, y lo había conseguido.

Él la tomó de la mano, y sin pensarlo la acercó hacia él la abrazó, olió la naturaleza en su cabello, y dejándose llevar por sus instintos la beso sin pedirle permiso con total libertad. No quería soltarla, quería beber de ella toda su independencia.

Harry esperaba algo de resistencia, pero no la encontró. Al contrario, fue respondido con tiernas caricias de su acompañante.

Sus almas estaban de fiesta, y al parecer no habría poder humano que acabara con esa alegría, pero todo lo que empieza debe de terminar, y fue así como Luna se separó sin dejar de tomar las manos de Harry , ella estaba sin aliento y sus mejillas enrojecidas le daban un aspecto encantador.

-¡Wow! Creo que era cierto eso que decía mi padre de la "Erostitis"

-¿Eros qué? – preguntó Harry impresionado por esa reacción, pues, acababan de besarse y ella como siempre pensaba en las cosas más extrañas del universo.

-"Erostitis" es una enfermedad que te voltea el mundo, hace que tu corazón lata más fuerte, y no puedas controlar tus deseos de estar junto a una persona, y en este caso creo que estoy "Erostitada" por ti.

Harry sonrió, pues sabía claramente de que estaba hablando Luna esta vez, el mismo se sentía contagiado. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando era de locos, pero qué más daba, si ella estaba dispuesta a saltar el lo haría.

Así que le ofreció su mano, y ella sin preguntas acepto. Los dos salieron del parque corriendo sin dirección, sólo viviendo el momento y su ansiada libertad.


End file.
